Those Last Moments
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: Those last few moments... those final moments of life that forever changed the lives of the DexHolders. Ships: OldRival (Blue x Green), one-sided Lucky (Red x Blue), Incidental (Silver x Jasmine), MangaQuest(Gold x Crystal), and PlainHive (Bugsy x Whitney) IMPORTANT: Do NOT Betaread! Against contest rules!


**Those Last Moments**

_"Blue!"_

_ "Green!"_

_ "I like you…"_

_ I stood in shock. No one had ever said that to me before. I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could—_

_ "BANG!" The Gun went off and hit him. I reached over to pull him out of the way, but it was too late. Green fell into my arms, and I watched in horror as he fell to the ground… I fell to my knees… sobbing my eyes out… If I had been a moment swifter… I could have saved him from death from a reason neither of us could control…_

_Those last moments… I felt so helpless…_

"BLUE!"

"Wha— Red! Yellow!" I cried. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts, I had forgotten the fact all the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders and Pokédex Holders were spending time in this amusement park that was just built on Johto Route 34 to try and get our minds off Green. Green. Shot for some economic reason I didn't know. I searched for his face in the crowd, hoping he would be there, perfectly fine and healthy, but to no avail.

"You okay, Blue-san?" Yellow asked.

"Yes… I think so."

"Sis, I don't think that's the case." I turned around and faced the speaker, my little brother Silver, who was standing with his girlfriend, Jasmine. Both looked very concerned.

"They say bottling emotions is bad for you, Blue," Jasmine said.

"Then maybe I shouldn't bottle emotions!" I cried. "It's not like the one you love was shot before your eyes for some reason you don't know! It's not like you were—" More and more of the other couples in the amusement park were gathering around me with looks of concern etched in their faces.

"Don't cry, Blue-senpai!" Gold cried, cutting me off and earning him a slap across the face from Crystal.

"Gold, it's a rough time for her! Get it through that thick skull of yours that she needs to cry!" Crystal yelled, but I tuned out the bickering couple before Gold could reply.

"Here, Blue, let's get you somewhere more private, I'd imagine the staring is making you uncomfortable," Red said, as Yellow extended her hand to help me of the bench.

"S-stop! Just leave me alone!" I yelled slapping Yellow's outstretched hand away as I ran out of the park and into the Ilex Forest. "_Oh,_ _Green,_" I thought as I plopped down on a tree stump in the middle of the forest. "_Why did you have to die? I can't bear more life without you. It's… infuriating…_" I buried my face in my hands. "_Perhaps I'm better off dead…_"

"Sis?" It was Silver, this time without Jasmine, who apparently trailed me to this spot in the middle of the forest.

"Where's Jasmine? Shouldn't you be out having fun with her in the amusement park?" I asked.

"She said you need to be with the closest person to her, in short, me. To use some of her words: 'A shoulder to cry on.'" Silver answered, his silver eyes shining in the dim forest lighting.

"Thanks, Silver. I appreciate your concern, but… I'm afraid that…I don't think crying will do any good. I need time… time on my own, alright?" I said as I stood up and darted off again. As soon as I was out of eye and earshot, I muttered: "Silver, Red, Yellow, everyone, forgive me, but to be with… with Green, I must do this." With that final word, I climbed a tree and jumped.

And just as I took my final breath, I heard a voice crying: "_Pesky Girl_." Green's voice.

A Few Hours Later…

Blue had been gone longer than Bugsy, Whitney, and I expected her to be. I had asked Bugsy alone to come so Blue and I could get out of the forest if we got lost, but Whitney insisted she come too since I was essentially crashing her date with him. So now the three of us were all walking through the forest, calling Blue's name as we did so. Then Whitney suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong, Whitney?" Bugsy asked, stopping as well.

"Silver, Blue has a Ditto, right?" She asked.

"Yes, why? Is it here?" I asked in response. "I hope she's alright…"

"Dit!"

"Perhaps it knows where Blue is?" Bugsy suggested. "It is her Pokémon after all."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Bugsy," Whitney said, her voice brimming with sarcasm as Blue's Ditto led the three of us off.

"Wh-What the-?" I cried as I laid eyes on the mangled mess that was Blue's body. Bugsy quickly ran up to see if he could determine what happened.

"I think she committed suicide," he announced. "She obviously fell from high up, given there are several broken bones. So I think she climbed that tree here and jumped, since I'd imagine she'd have the balance to stay up there. But we should leave her be while I get Falkner to investigate further. Don't move." He darted off, and I glanced at Blue's limp form.

"_Sis… Why? Why did you leave all of us without you?_" I thought.

"_Because… I needed the one I stand by now._" I'm not sure where Blue's voice had come from.

"_I'm fine, I was often told by Jasmine the two of you looked cute together. As long as you're happy, I am too,_" was my quiet response.

A week later…

I couldn't sleep. A week had passed since I was told by Bugsy, who apparently was on his way to tell Falkner, Blue died. I had loved her, but remained quiet about it since I knew my feelings were not returned. I silently strode to the grave of Blue and Green, wondering what I was doing. "Blue, all I want you to know is, I really liked you, and I had difficulty accepting your love of Green. But, I think I found other love, and I hope you're happy." I blurted, before sighing. I silently strode off, unaware of the two watching me. Blue and Green.

The End


End file.
